


Three Star Wars Requests

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hunters & Hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 14:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10766535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: 2 Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan fluffs plus an Ahsoka Hunt.





	Three Star Wars Requests

**Author's Note:**

> These were requested on my tumblr when I begged prompts.

Qui-Gon heard the thump and the muffled ‘ow’ before his padawan was scrabbling to get upright. He glanced over in the dim light to see a furry quadruped and his padawan in a staring contest, before the the smaller creature threw himself onto the human most insistently. The Jedi Knight waited, sensing no ill intent from the tiny predator... and he was rewarded with watching Obi-Wan tentatively hold and pet the furry one.

The purring could be heard on his own cot, and Qui-Gon watched long past the point when Obi-Wan settled, his snores joining the purrs of his new companion.

* * *

Trips to the various diners of Coruscant were a thing for Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan discovered, not long after they actually got back to Coruscant and managed to stay there. But it was in the diner of Didi Oddo that sixteen year old Obi-Wan Kenobi found true love in the form of a frozen sweet confection, as he and Astrid and Qui-Gon relaxed back into normal life after their misadventures.

He had his eyes closed, drinking the thick concoction through a straw, very slowly to avoid it freezing his sinuses, and it was the best thing he had ever had in his life. When he opened his eyes, his too-thin, too-tired Master was watching him with faint amusement... and Obi-Wan didn't even care. He went back to his shake, and peaceful enjoyment.

* * *

The Rebel wondered if, back when she’d been a naive brat of an initiate, if her hunt-mother had ever envisioned how the skills of Hunting would be used. Fortunately for Fulcrum, this world’s flora was similar in color range to Shili, giving her more aid in staying hidden. She continued to study her prey, an Imperial informant, watching the tells in the muscles intently. It was important she knew when to strike without spooking the herd, so to speak.

Fortunately, or perhaps with great exasperation for memory of the woman that had taught her the birthright of their people, Ahsoka Tano had far too much experience hunting now, even if it did tend to be purported sentients instead of useful food animals and predators of skill.


End file.
